


The 12 Ficlets of Christmas, Day 5: Picture perfect.

by hgleiser



Series: Wrong Direction [19]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgleiser/pseuds/hgleiser
Summary: Wrong Direction attempts to take a Christmas card photo but as usual it doesn't go well.  Rated teen for allusions to sex.





	

“Sebastian...”

Sebastian grinned, feeling Mark’s eyes boring into the back of his head through the fur trim on his Santa hat. “Yes?”

“Stop pretending you’re making a peace sign when I clearly can see you’re putting rabbit ears on Kimi’s head.”

Kimi sharply elbowed Sebastian and Mark bit back a smile. _Someone has to keep him in line,_ he thought. _Jenson’s rubbish at it._

“You naughty boy,” Jenson nuzzled Sebastian’s cheek while Sebastian wrapped the arm that wasn’t already around Nico around him and patted Jenson’s arse “You’ll never learn.”

“Not unless you teach me...”

Lewis groaned loudly. “Can you not grope your boyfriend while we’re trying to take a picture? God, if my mum sees this she’s going to wonder what sort of things we get up to.”

“Your mum would find out plenty if she heard you and Nico,” Jenson retorted. “You two could wake the dead! It’s impressive...in a weird and very disgusting way.”

“I _told_ you to keep it down last night, Nico. You don’t listen.”

“You told me you wanted to hear me, so...”

“You sure you don’t wanna retire yet, Nano?” Mark whispered in Fernando’s ear, practically pleading with him to put him out of his misery. “Really sure?”

Fernando laughed. “Is, how you say, pot calling kettle black. I can hear you in the shower.”

“Bugger.” Mark felt his cheeks burn, growing warmer still at the chorus of “Ooooooh!”s from the rest of the group. “Knock it off, the rest of you, or you’re all getting fruitcake in your stockings this year.”

Amongst the pained expressions and dry heaving, only Jenson cracked a smile.

“Can we just take the picture and get on with our lives?” Kimi glared at the rest of them and pushed the brim of his too-big hat away from his eyes. “I don’t want to be an elf.”

“Aww, I’m sure Minttu will think you’re a handsome elf,” Sebastian teased. “Except you might want to work on the whole ‘being jolly and making toys’ thing. Does Finland pass for where Santa lives?”

“He’s not real...” murmured Nico. “Give it up.”

“You tell me he’s not real when I go downstairs to see a new go kart in thirteen days and all you’ve got is...I don’t know...socks! Worst present ever.”

“Is no convincing him, huh?”

Mark shook his head. “He’s a kid, Nano. A twenty-nine year old kid. It’s nothing we did, that’s just him. All we can do is go along with it.”

“If we have to,” Fernando whispered, “someone tell him he needs to leave Santa better cookies. I don’t like the ginger ones.”

“Most of the fun is biting the heads off. I’ll get Jenson to say something.”

“Thank you.”

“Anything for my little Spanish lion.”

It was Fernando’s turn to blush then. “Mark…”

“Are we taking the picture or is this a crap version of the mannequin challenge?” asked Lewis. “Come on, I’ve got to wrap the rest of my presents.”

Mark took the camera’s remote out of his pocket. “Everyone smile and say cheese on the count of one...two...”

“Fromage!”

“Stop showing off, Mr. I Can Speak Five Languages Rosberg.”

“Practice your Finnish, Mr. I Only Bother To Learn The Bad Words Vettel.”

Mark groaned. “One...two...three...”

Everyone flashed their biggest PR-friendly smiles. “Cheese!”

“There, now we’re done. I’m not sure that was worth a thousand words but I’ll take it. Everyone except Fernando can leave.”

Fernando took off his hat and pouted. “Why am I not excused?”

“Because...” Mark took the hat from Fernando, put it back on his head, and leaned down and kissed him gently as he pushed the button on the remote again. “You looking like this is worth a million.”


End file.
